


Feathers

by courie969



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courie969/pseuds/courie969
Summary: Inspired by a conversation about what nicknames Dean may call Cas





	

Dean gives Cas a sly grin, gesturing at the angel. "Make with the wings, Featherbrain." 

Castiel squints slightly, sounding a huff of exasperation as he shrugs out of his trench coat. "Dean," said fondly, "I am an angel of the lord, and I assure you that my brain..." 

Castiel is cut off as Dean pushes himself off the door frame he was leaning into. "Please, Cas... baby.."

Dean approaches Cas, his fingers skirting across the buttons of the others shirt, and he leans into Cas, his forehead nestled against the crook of Cas' neck.

"Close your eyes, Dean." And Dean grins widely against Cas's neck, burying his face there. A rustle is heard and Castiel's wings unfurl into existence. Dean immediately brings his hands up to clutch the soft feathers, petting them fondly.

Dean sighs in contentment, mouthing against Castiel's neck, tension abating and his voice rough, "Thanks, Cas."


End file.
